


Workaholic

by LittleMissOddball



Series: Fluffy Storm Clouds [2]
Category: Arashi (Band), SakurAiba - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissOddball/pseuds/LittleMissOddball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho is beginning to feel the stresses of work and reverts back to what the umbrella-hitting idol he was back then. It worsens as the psychological effects of playing the character of a deranged tutor kicks in. Aiba is told about it and pays him a visit. Will he be able to coax him back to being Tago Yuudai?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workaholic

**Author's Note:**

> There may have been words and facts that will contradict the fanbase or anything related to reality. Please be reminded that this is a work of fiction and anything mentioned is in turn, fiction.

I had been irritable all morning. 

The moment I woke up, knowing it would be the fourth day of shooting for Kazoku Game, I felt a pang of anger suddenly rise up in my chest. I thought it was only morning sickness as I wasn’t naturally a morning person and that all I needed was a good cup of coffee.

But it didn’t help at all.

I was scowling. I couldn’t concentrate, and I saw even the slightest imperfection in the staff and my co actors. 

Not surprisingly though, I did even better for this shoot. 

My manager was no help either. He just reprimanded me, telling me I was back to being the jerk I was in my Jr. Days (Oh, those days were precious). He even went as far as to call Mr. Kitagawa, which, by the way, has no effect as he was the type to never mind what his idols did as long as his name would not be tarnished. 

Okay, I have to admit, that made me laugh. 

The rest of the day was literally the same.

I was relieved today was not a schedule for any of our variety shows or our usual song composition sessions. Otherwise, I could be the death of the group. I certainly didn’t want that to happen.

It was early dawn when I had managed to clear all my appointments. I drove back home to the apartment compound that Mr. Kitagawa had been so generous enough to lend to me for a couple of days for the duration of the shoot.  
I manoeuvred my Montero to the parking lot expecting my usual spot to be vacant, when I saw an obnoxious car parked on my otherwise RESERVED space. 

I stopped behind the said car and went out of mine to take a closer look at whose car it was. 

Porsche Cayman.

Only one person I knew owned this car.

A figure popped out from the opposite side of the car wearing his usual sunny side smile. I stared at the man, waiting for his signature greeting. 

“Sho-chan!” 

“Aiba.”

“What’s up? Not looking the chipper, are you?”

“Just tired. Now please move your car. That space happens to be my space.”

“No way.”

“What?”

“First come...” Aiba pats the top of his car and looks at me as if teasingly. “...first serve.”

I finally snapped, my eyebrows now forming a ‘V’ on my forehead.

“Listen here, Masaki. Unlike you, I have had the worse days since my workload increased. I have movies and shoots and interviews not to mention News Zero to think about and you and the other three are just lazing around in your own homes doing whatever, while I bust my butt trying to get this world and mine to recognize me and this goddamn group. And as of now I don’t have the slightest mood to deal with you and your shenanigans. So move the fucking car or so help me I will bulldoze it away.”

I must have been really mad to not realize that Aiba had made his way towards me and was now standing inches away. “Scary  
Sho-chan~”

I backed off just a bit, trying to look unaffected. “You’re darn right I am! Now move---“

And his lips were on mine. And it left, just as quickly as it came. Just like that kiss we shared on VS Arashi. 

Remembering that time added to the scarlet already evident on my face. 

“What the hell was that for?!”

“Aw, Sho-chan you look so cute right now~!”

“Sh-Shut up! Don’t try to change the subject here!”

“Wouldn’t think of it! This is part of the subject, Sho-chan!”

“The hell are you on about?!”

His expression changed as his voice now lowered from a cheerful tone to a soft and gentle one. “You had a rough day, huh?”

I was speechless the next when he put his hand on my head and started patting me. I looked to him, on his face a serene and knowing smile spread throughout his face. “Good job today, Sho-chan~!”

Once again, I blush. I look to the ground again to hide the curve now starting to form on my lips. “Don’t pat me.”

“Eh?”

“Don’t get so cocky! You’re only taller than me by a few inches.”

Aiba blinked a few times before putting on that sunny side smile again. “Aha~ Right~!”

“By the way...” Aiba leaned closer, his face now close to mine.

“Sho-chan.”

I thought for sure he was going to kiss me again.

“Wh-what?” I flustered.

“I’m hungry!”

I blinked. 

“What did you just say?”

“See, I had been here for an hour and I didn’t go Drive Thru so...Ow! Sho-chan! It hurts! You stepped on me! Why?!”

“See if I care!” And I stomped away.

I didn’t even care about my car still improperly parked.

The rest of that day, I called in leave and stayed at home.

Reading the newspaper.

Watching television.

All while Aiba made me food fit for a king.


End file.
